Venom Symbiote
: "First, we will eat your arms, then your legs, and then your face right off your head!" : ― Venom Venom is the name of a black alien Symbiote from an unknown world. It's current host is Eddie Brock. History Found by the Life Foundation Venom is one of four alien Symbiotes travelling on a comet as an advance scout party, looking for worlds to conquer. They are found by a spacecraft belonging to the Life Foundation and taken to Earth. The Riot Symbiote manages to escape, but Venom and the other two are subjected to extensive testing by Carlton Drake to discover their abilities. Bonding with Eddie Brock Six months later, Eddie Brock breaks into the Life Foundation to find evidence of Drake's unethical experiments. Venom uses the situation to escape, bonding with Eddie. Eddie escapes, taking Venom with him. Venom introduces himself to his new host, and entices Eddie with the power to change things. However, the side-effects of bonding with Venom lead Eddie to seek treatment from Doctor Dan Lewis, the new partner of his former girlfriend Anne Weying. Determining that sound hurts Venom, they mange to unbond Venom, but Eddie is then kidnapped by the Life Foundation who believe he is still bound to the Symbiote. Temporary Bond with Anne Weying In order to rescue Eddie, the Venom Symbiote bonded with Anne Weying. They attacked the Life Foundation, killing Roland Treece as he was about to execute Eddie. The Symbiote was transferred back to Eddie when Anne kissed him. Battle at Life Foundation Rebonded, Venom and Eddie took on Carlton Drake and Riot, now bonded with the goal of bringing more of their kind to Earth. Venom, having realised that he wants to form a symbiotic bond with Eddie rather than killing him and humanity, turns against his own kind. Together, Venom and Eddie manage to defeat Drake and Riot by trapping them in an exploding spacecraft. The Venom Symbiote seemingly sacrifices himself to allow Eddie to survive the explosion. However, it had survived and, bonded with Eddie, worked to punish criminals. Capabilities As a Symbiote, Venom is able to bond with virtually any life-form, can emulate it's host and even enhance their abilities. The Symbiote doesn't need to mate either, as it can reproduce asexually. * Possession: Venom has been shown to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. With conscious effort, Venom is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, it is able to almost meld minds with them, reading its host's thoughts, feelings and memories, as well as communicate to them in the form of auditory and sometimes visual hallucinations, causing a host to hear the Symbiote speaking in their minds or cause the host to see images of the Symbiote's full body. * Shapeshifting: Venom can generate portions of itself out of the host's body to form various constructs, including tendrils and other appendages, shields capable of catching bullets, and a parachute. While bonded to a host, Venom's mass can be increased, allow its biological constructs to be much larger than its basic form or it's host, including its ability to form a full body over that of its host. Its ability to manifest these constructs is fuelled by how compatible it is with it's host. * Body Manifestation: Venom can also fully emerge from Brock while remaining attached to him, enveloping its host's body to form its own, complete with eyes, claws and extendable, fanged mouth with a long, prehensile tongue. * Superhuman Senses: While possessing a host, Venom demonstrates having superb awareness of its surrounding, notably to sense nearby threats before its host could. This was shown when Venom attempted to warn Brock about mercenaries outside his apartment door, or when it uses its tentacles to attack opponents that its host was not aware of. * Wall-Crawling: Venom's base form is amorphous and fluid, giving it adhesive properties which allow it to stick to walls and ceilings. While bonded to a host, it can project its gelatinous mass in the form of appendages to allow its host to stick to surfaces as well, notable when it stuck Eddie to a wall using its tendrils to pull him against it. * Accelerated Healing Factor: In addition to being able to repair its host's body from even the most severe damage, Venom itself is able to regenerate its own mass should it be damaged and destroyed, should their be any portion of itself still intact. Weaknesses * Sonic Vibrations: As powerful as the Symbiote is, exposure to extremely loud noise and even that of intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy. * Intense Heat: Aside from the intense noise causing the alien to go crazy, Venom can also be injured through exposure to intense heat, such as from lasers and fire. Hosts * Maria † * Eddie Brock (current host) * Anne Weying Category:Characters Category:Symbiotes Category:Items